Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for differentiation into biocompatible keratocyte progenitor cells and a keratocyte progenitor cell composition and, more specifically, to a method for differentiating stem cells into keratocyte progenitor cells and a composition therefor.
Related Art
With the development of medicine, a procedure of replacing tissues or organs, of which functions are lost due to diseases or external injury, with similar autologous tissues or organs with the same functions has been developed, but the procedure may cause a donor defect problem. Recently, in order to solve this problem, organ transplantation or tissue transplantation has been made to be replaced with tissue engineering, in which a small amount of cells are obtained from a donor, allowed to proliferate using a cell culture technique, and transplanted.
The cornea refers to the transparent membrane that covers the surface of the black pupil. The cornea performs not only a primary role of protecting eyes from the outside, but also a window role through which the eyes receive light to see things.
A structurally or functionally irreparable damage on the cornea results in bad eyesight. Moreover, corneal opacity whitens the cornea, causing a beauty problem. In order to treat this damaged cornea, tissue engineering has been attempted that a small amount of cells are obtained from a donor, allowed to proliferate using a cell culture technique, and then transplanted. Although the differentiated keratocyte progenitor cells are required to treat this corneal treatment, the differentiation of mesenchymal stem cells (MSC) into keratocyte progenitor cells is very difficult, and currently, the differentiation has not been succeeded.